


Panem vs. the Wizarding World

by Katniss2000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katniss2000/pseuds/Katniss2000
Summary: Katniss got used to the life after the first arena, but after they got the news about the Quarter Quell her mother sends her and her sister to Hogwarts, because she thinks they are safe there.





	1. Flying and Fleeing (Prologue)

„Katniss, Prim, there are two letters for you”, mum is calling us, when we get home after school. Who would write us? I don’t know anybody, I couldn’t just visit except for Cinna, but he would just call me. An uncalming thought comes up in my head: What if it’s a letter from President Snow? Another threat?   
“It’s a letter from a school. An English residential school. I want you to go to Hogwarts.”, she explains and shatters my worries about Snow. “What about Peeta? Can he come with us?”, I ask. Although I do not understand what is happening, this is my first thought.  
“Come in, I’ll explain everything to you, but you may not talk to anyone about this. It’s very important that this stays a secret just between us three. Peeta can’t go to this school. Hogwarts is not a normal school. It’s a school for wizarding and witchcraft. I know it sounds strange and you probably won’t believe it. So… Convince yourself”, she whispers her words and looks around to see if anyone is outside and watching. Seldomly, I have seen my mother this much alive and on guard. She draws a wooden stick, says something I can’t understand and points it at a book. The book starts flying. “Wooow!”, Prim gasps “Will we be able to do that too?”   
My mother makes a placating gesture and one can see how difficult this is for her. “Sure, I… as you know we should not leave Panem, but I think you would be safe in Hogwarts. President Snow won’t be able to find you, Katniss.” She looks at me insistently. The way she looks at me tells me everything I need to know. She has already made this decision for us and I understand that if what she’s telling us, is true, we need to leave, because it is our best and maybe our only chance to survive. “So… How will we get there?”, I ask, although I am not happy that she made this decision without our consent. But now isn’t the time to discuss this. Never have I seen my mother this determined and insistent, so I guess she really is serious about this. “We’ll fly.”, mum responds and points at three broomsticks standing around in the corner.

I don’t want to die.  
But I also want to protect Peeta, which I can not do if I leave.  
And I don’t wanna leave my home.  
But it’s better this way.  
I never want to go into an arena again and see people die.  
Or maybe go into an arena and die myself.

Mum taught us how to fly with a broom. That’s the advantage of living in the Victors’ Village: Nobody can see us when we fly. Except for Haymitch, but he’s drunk anyway. By now I understand him better: If I had to accompany two young people on their way to a certainly cruel death, I’d also drink to cope. Tomorrow we will finally fly to Hogwarts. I’m sad that I can’t say goodbye to Peeta, because nobody is allowed to know that we are leaving. But it’s all for the best.

We arrive in the evening of the next day. The flight was exhausting, it was cold and the wind was ice cold and we flew for so long. But apart from the cold, there was nothing worth mentioning. No Hovercraft followed us in an exciting race for life or death, nothing of excitement happened. But this also alarms me and I don’t feel safe.  
Now we are at the Leaky Cauldron in London. Soon we will buy wands and other things we will need at Hogwarts. Prim is excited, but I am wary of everything. It all seems so unrealistic to me, the sudden way out, all the things mother never told us about. It all happened so fast and sudden, that I cannot process it and I feel like an outsider, who is just watching everything, but isn’t part of the story.   
This world is so different: Everything is much happier and friendlier. Prim is happy with this change, but I can’t truly accept it, not after everything that already happened.


	2. A different world

I must admit, it was fun to find out which wand would choose me. For a moment, I forgot about Peeta and about how worried I am. Remembering everything after the moment was over felt weird. Afterwards we went to Gringotts, the wizard bank. Mums grandparents left us a vault with quite a big amount of galleons before they left the UK and the war broke out. Mum withdrew some of it and gave it to us. She also bought us an owl, a family owl so Prim and I can write her letters. The next day, we’ll go to King’s Cross and take the train to Hogwarts. Prim is incredibly excited! I guess, I’m also somewhat excited and the excitement helps me to leave my old life behind at least a bit. 

King’s Cross station is a weird place: To get to platform 9 ¾ one has to run through the wall between the platforms nine and ten. There are many wizards and witches. I can see a black haired boy with a scar, which looks like a lightning. He’s staring at a blonde boy with mistrust in his eyes. Furthermore there’s a red haired family and a boy, reminding me of Thresh…

We get in, it’s early, most sections are still empty, because most of the students are still saying goodbye to their parents. Prim lets Buttercup out of his cage and pets him. The blonde boy enters our section followed by the one who reminds me of Thresh.  
Silently they sit down next to us and Prim tries to make conversation: “Hi, my name is Primrose Everdeen, this is my sister Katniss. This is our first year at Hogwarts.” I wonder why they got into our section while most others are still empty.  
“You don’t look like first years. Have you been at Beauxbaton or Durmstrang before?”, the blonde asks, but he doesn’t actually sound interested in the answer to his question. “Hi, I’m Blaise and that’s Draco.”, the other guy says in a friendlier tone. “You really remind me of someone…”, I say lost in thought. “Thresh?”, Prim asks. “Yeah, Thresh.”, I confirm. “Then why do you look so sad? He let you go!”, Prim doesn’t understand. Nobody, who hasn’t been in an arena can ever understand. Still I try to explain it to her: “He was Rue’s district partner and now he’s dead.”  
“District partner?”, Draco asks “ What are you talking about?” He seems a little more interested in the conversation than before. “At home there are 12 districts, each year 24 children between twelve and eighteen – those are called tributes – get send into an arena to fight each other until there is only one survivor.”, I explain. I cannot hide how much these facts disgust me. It feels weird to talk about it that openly. It’s weird that I called the place, where these events happened home. But after all these bad memories, it’s still my home. If Panem isn’t my home or District 12 isn’t, then at least Peeta and the woods are a home to me.

They don’t know what to say now, so I continue: “I was in the so called ‘hunger games’. Rue was my ally and we blew up the supplies of the career tributes.” “Career tributes?”, Blaise asks. “That’s what we call the tributes from district one, two and four. They are trained to fight, trained to win. They volunteer as soon as they are eighteen, because the victors don’t just get to live in glory, but also are given a huge amount of money and a house in the Victor’s Village. They are supposed to make a career – only it doesn’t always work out for them as planned”, my sister explains.  
“From which district are you? And why are you here if the winner of the games gets glory and riches?”, Draco skeptically wants to know. “That’s a long story…”, I say. “We got enough time”, he insists.  
“Last year at the reaping – that’s what we call the picking of the tributes – Prim was picked, so I volunteered. My district partner Peeta confessed his love to me during an interview. From then on we were the tragic couple from district twelve. Nobody ever asked me if I loved him. First, I only pretended to do to get sponsors, to survive. But between one of our kisses I fell in love with him. Peeta had a blood poisoning and the game makers gave all the tributes the one thing they needed the most at the feast. They said they changed the rules: there could be two victors if they were from the same district. Just Clove and Cato, two career tributes and we could take this as an advantage, because the others had already lost their partners. Then everything happened so fast: Peeta tried to keep me from going to the feast, but he didn’t succeed. I already had his medicine, but then Clove showed up. Before she could slit my face, Thresh came over, he had heard her talking of Rue. He let me go ‘cause I killed the one, who killed Rue.  
He killed Clove.  
Cato killed him.  
Poisonous berries killed foxface. Peeta and I kept some – just in case Cato might be hungry too.  
Wolf mutations came.  
They tore Cato to pieces.  
The game makers changed the rule back.  
One of us had to die.  
So I took the berries and we threatened to eat the berries simultaneously, so there wouldn’t be a victor.  
So there were two victors. That wasn’t supposed to happen. The people in the districts see this as a rebellious act, so the capitol is hunting me.   
Then there was the Quarter Quell. In our district there are only three victors. In this Quarter Quell only victors will have to go into the arena. Which means I would have to go into an arena filled with experienced killers, if I wasn’t here, hidden where the capitol can’t find me”, I explain. The two boys listen to my story with some suspense and I think, Blaise believes my story, but Draco thinks I’m crazy. And I think, it’s weird that my story is looked upon with criticism in a place, where magic is completely normal.


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

By now, the train ride has ended and carriages brought us to the castle. If anyone had told me a year ago, I’d ever life in a castle and learn how to use magic, I’d told him, he was nuts. Somehow, I still feel like that, it’s just too weird. Well, we just entered the Great Hall. Thousands of candles are actually flying in the air and the tables are filled with delicious food. It’s as if we were in the capitol – only it’s not the freaky, spoiled capitol, but an old-fashioned school! The ceiling looks like the sky. The food smells and looks yummy, it’s as much as anyone could eat and there is a huge variety of food. I already kind of love this place, but it also seems too perfect to me. There must be something odd about it.

Soon we will be sorted into our houses together with the first years. There are four houses and the sorting hat explains that he or it will sort us after our character traits:  
Hufflepuff is home of the loyal students.  
Ravenclaw is home of the cleverest students.  
Gryffindor is the house of the brave students.  
Slytherin is the home of the sly and cunning students.  
Draco and Blaise are in Slytherin. I guess it fits at least one of them. Draco doesn’t seem like the friendliest person, but neither do I. All of this seems like an illusion to me. The sudden solution of all my problems – as if it was this easy! Between all the happy-excited first years and Prim, who shares their excitement and enthusiasm, I feel uneasy.

Just as I was starting to think about in which house I want to or will be, my name is called. I put the hat on my head and I can hear it think: Slytherin or rather Gryffindor? Difficult choice… You are very brave, but you would also do everything to survive… I think I’d go for Gryffindor… “Please, Slytherin”, I pray silently, because I don’t want to be alone and Blaise seemed to like me. Prim will probably be sorted into Hufflepuff and we will get separated anyways. “Are you sure?”, I hear the hat’s voice. Can it read my thoughts? I nod and it shouts: “Slytherin!”

Relieved I walk over to the Slytherin table and sit next to Draco. Blaise smiles at me, but Draco doesn’t show any reaction. Prim is called and just as I thought she gets sorted into Hufflepuff. She waves and the girl next to me asks: “How old are you?”  
“16. And you?” “Same. Means we’re in the same class. My name is Pansy Parkinson”, she introduces herself. “Katniss Everdeen”, I answer and hear Cesar Flickerman’s voice in my head ‘Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire!’ I shudder. “Is that your sister?”, Pansy asks. “Yeah, Prim.”, I say and think of when I was shot at with fire in the arena. “Are you parents muggles?”, Draco wants to know. “Muggles?”, I don’t know what that could be. “Non-wizards”, Blaise explains. “My father’s dead. I don’t know if he was a wizard like my mum.” Draco nods and looks surly. I don’t know why, but I guess that was the wrong answer to his question. There’s an awkward silence, but after a while the good mood comes up again and everyone starts chatting and enjoying the food.


	4. Tears and sadness

It is just 5 am in the morning, but I’m already awake. I barely slept and when I slept, nightmares were torturing me. Mutations, President Snow threatening me, Hovercrafts searching for me, Peeta in the hunger games, dying. Oh, Peeta, I miss you so much! If you were here, my nightmares would disappear. Quietly I start crying.  
He’s going to die.  
He’ll die, because I was selfish and saved my life.  
Because I’m selfish I can’t help him now, I can’t save him. The other victors are probably going to kill him on the first day! The thought, that Peeta might not need to go to the arena, but Haymitch might have to, doesn’t occur to me. Before the others can hear me, I leave the dormitory, enter the common room and start sobbing loudly.

After about half an hour Draco comes in. “What’s wrong, Katniss?”, he asks nearly tenderly. “Nothing. Only had a bad dream”, I claim. “Spit it out”, he insists. He tries to support his invitation with a smile. “I already told you about Peeta: I had to leave him and…”, I suppress a sob “I don’t think he’ll survive. … It’s a miracle that he survived the first arena, but now there are experienced killers!” “Calm down. It’ll be fine. He’ll survive. Trust in him!”, he tries to comfort me. I don’t know, why Draco is being this nice to me all of a sudden, but I’m too tired to ask about his change of heart.


	5. Alcohol

I’ve been gone for about a month now and got to know much about Hogwarts and its students. I met the famous Harry Potter and have been told the story of you-know-who and my mum, who has been back home wrote me that there is a high bounty on the head of whoever is hiding me. She hasn’t been going back to Panem, since she found out about the bounty, so there is no news about my old home. But that doesn’t help me to forget everything.  
Moreover, I kind of became friends with Draco after our little chat in the morning. I am sure, that there’s something he worries about, but we still don’t know each other well enough that he would tell me and I won’t ask him and push him.

It’s early in the evening, I already emptied a few bottles. This morning I had a nightmare, then Slytherin lost at Quidditch – against Gryffindor! As strange as I thought Quidditch was at first, as much do I like it now. Draco passed on his love of this sport.   
And as if this day wasn’t bad enough, Draco is in the hospital ‘cause he fell of his broom trying to outdo Potter. Now I got another person to worry about! I want to visit him but I’m afraid I’d get lost, because I don’t know this part of the castle very well.

Prim seems to have found herself a new home here, she’s got many friends and everyone admires her for her skills in herbology. I’m not that comfortable here – due to the fact that I have many nightmares and I can’t make friends that easily. Draco is the closest thing to a friend that I got, but as friendly as Blaise and Pansy were at the beginning, as quickly did they lose interest in me. I’m just a loner.   
The classes are too difficult for me, but my sister could easily catch up with the others. But I just can’t concentrate, my thoughts always go wandering and I think of Peeta, who is probably being tortured.  
Alcohol helps me to forget him. I know they always say ‘Alcohol is not a solution’ but for me it is. To me and to Haymitch it is. If I fall asleep drunk, I barely ever have nightmares and it just feels good to sleep. And I never thought I would ever say this, but: I miss Haymitch too. And the woods. Gale. My shitty home.

I get up swaying, I need to visit Draco. The alcohol has given me enough bravery to try my luck at finding the way. I leave the common room and after less time than I expected I reach the hospital wing. Maybe I know the castle better than I had expected it. When I enter the room, I see the clock: Curfew is just about to start. Funny how time flies. I guess I’ll have to stay here if I don’t want to risk my house losing points. But there are many empty beds. “Katniss?” What are you doing here? It’s past curfew!”, the young man says exhausted. “I wanted to see you.”, I slur “How are you? Better? You look pale…” “I’m fine, tomorrow I’ll be allowed to leave the hospital wing. Are you drunk?”, he points at the bottle in my hand. I nod: “Good stuff”  
He takes away the bottle, I mutter slightly and sit on his bed: “I miss Peeta.”  
“Shhh”, he pets my back “I can’t promise you everything will be alright – not for Peeta, but for you. I’m here for you. Nothing bad will happen to you. You’re safe at Hogwarts.” His voice calms me down, my senses are fogged, suddenly I see Peeta in front of me, I cuddle him and start kissing him.


End file.
